


Let Me In, Unlock the Door

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Series: The DaiSuga Saga [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - City Life, Answering the Door Naked, Awkwardness, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: The person standing in the doorway is not Asahi. Instead of Daichi’s tall, bearded, shy friend there is a lean, beautiful, silver-haired man with a curious twinkle in his eyes. He’s also wearing absolutely nothing.Daichi covers his eyes to protect the stranger’s modesty.





	Let Me In, Unlock the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164083173437/).
> 
> Ficlet was prompted: "knocking on the wrong door au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Daichi takes the stairs to Asahi’s floor two at a time, his phone clutched tightly in his hand. He has no time to waste and Asahi better answer the door or Daichi will kill him.

He slides to a stop in front of Asahi’s door and starts slamming his fist in to it, not even bothering to catch his breath before he starts yelling Asahi’s name.

“Asahi! Answer the door!” He pauses to take a deep breath because his lungs are burning. “Asahi! Azumane Asahi come to the door!”

There’s no response so Daichi just keeps pounding on the door. “Dammit, Asahi, open up!”

Daichi pauses to listen and he can hear movement inside but the door still isn’t swinging open so he starts knocking on it again. “I can hear you in there, don’t try to hide.”

The door still doesn’t open. 

“Asahi, open up right now or so help me god I will break this door down.” Daichi slams his fist into the wood harder to make his threat carry more weight but before he can come up with something else to shout the door swings open.

“I swear to god I can’t beli-gah!”

The person standing in the doorway is not Asahi. Instead of Daichi’s tall, bearded, shy friend there is a lean, beautiful, silver-haired man with a curious twinkle in his eyes. He’s also wearing absolutely nothing.

Daichi covers his eyes to protect the stranger’s modesty.

“Uh, hello?”

“Hi,” the man says in a cheery voice. “I’m not Azumane Asahi.”

Daichi thinks he might combust. “I see that.”

“He doesn’t live here,” the man continues.

“I’m gathering that.” Daichi risks a peek through his fingers to see that this is the wrong door, he’s one floor below Asahi’s apartment. The man looks like he might be laughing on the inside and he’s still standing there proudly in absolutely nothing at all. “Uh, aren’t you cold?” Daichi asks, his voice pitched slightly higher than usual.

The stranger actually grins at Daichi. “Not at all.”

Daichi’s face is on fire. He should cover his eyes again but the stranger has a really nice physique. “I’m really sorry to bother you, Mister…” He feels like he should really know this guy's name since he’s now familiar with… certain parts of him.

“Sugawara,” The man supplies easily. “You should probably go find Asahi. It sounded important.”

Daichi nods. “Right, yes, I’m gonna go do that.”

Sugawara punches him in the shoulder. He punches really hard and Daichi just lets the action move him in a daze. “Good luck, mister.”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi says, somehow compelled to give this stranger his name.

Sugawara’s eyes twinkle. “Good luck, Daichi.”

Then he closes the door and leaves Daichi standing in the hallway trying to remember what he was so upset with Asahi about.


End file.
